Kimi Dake wo
by flamingyoukai
Summary: It’s been about two years now since he left. Even though I know that he’ll probably never come back, I still look out the window every night.


Hi everybody, I'm back with another fan fiction. It took me some time to get a title for this one. It's Japanese for: Only You. It's pretty short, but oh well. I'm not really sure where to go from here, but I'm thinking of making it a tragedy in the end, or I could just leave it as a one-shot.

WARNING: This is a shonen ai fic (male male) between Hiei and Kurama. If you don't like it, then don't read!

Disclaimer: And now it's: Pick the Disclaimer Time! picks piece of paper out of hat Today's disclaimer shall be done by… Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket.

Yuki: on a sugar high singing I have a cell phone, I have a cell phone!

Kakeru: What my friend means is that DW owns nothing, NOT EVEN A CELL PHONE!

DW: hits Nabe

* * *

It's been about two years now since he left. Even though I know that he'll probably never come back, I still look out the window every night. I've become accustom to peering out the window after school every day to see him up in the tree outside of my room. Now I'm out of high school and in collage. I find that I have a harder time concentrating; sure the work load is harder, but I doubt that that's the only reason. I seem to miss him more than I thought I did… Sometimes I just wish that he would come back. Sometimes I wonder…. Could I be… no, that's just ridiculous.

* * *

"Oh no, I'm running late again!" I said as I noticed what time it was. Those damn digital clocks, I can never set them right.

I stumbled to my closet to snatched my school uniform. I quickly dressed and ran downstairs.

"Ja matte ne, haha!" I said as I gave my mother a quick kiss on the cheek. I was halfway to the door when she asked "Shuichi, aren't you going to eat something before you go?"

"Oh yeah, breakfast, right!" I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart.

"Shuichi, why didn't you get a dorm room?" My mother asked, sounding concerned.

"Because, I want to be able to take care of you." I said as I finally reached the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'll be fine." She said, handing me my books that I had, yet again, forgot to grab. Why is my concentration slipping so much? I gave her a loving smile as I took my books and ran through the door.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Oh, why didn't I get a car?! I near a park that I always pass on my way. I usually walk around, but this time I had to go strait through it, there was no sense in taking the scenic route. I pass through many sakura trees; to bad I have no time to marvel at their beauty.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, kitsune?" a familiar voice said. I automatically look up; I dropped my books, my mouth agape. And there he sat, up in one of the many sakura trees.

He hopped down and without warning, I pulled him into a tight embrace, he pulled away and gave me one of his "oh-so-famous" death glares, but I didn't care, I just kept smiling.

"Hiei, what are you doing here? I thought you had to stay in Makai." I asked, a bit confused.

"Makuro gave me a bit of time for myself, there really was no where to go, so I came back here." he says, no longer glaring.

"You're lying."

"What?"

"You came here to see me!" I teased. "I feel so happy you've been thinking of me, but you can't possible take time off just to see little-old-me!" Hiei blushed.

"What?! I don't know what the hell you're going on about, but I'm only here because I have nothing better to do, that's all!"

"Sure you did." I mocked. "But _I_ have to go to school right now, so you can go up to my room or whatever you want until I get back, just don't let my mother see you sneaking around in my room." And with that I turned to take my leave, leaving Hiei standing there, a bit baffled. But me? I couldn't be happier that Hiei was back with me. Even if it's only for a short time.

* * *

Kakeru: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! spinning around in swivel chair

Yuki: now on sugar crash Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..

DW: Okay, seeing as I have a headache from these two now, I shall end it here. Like I said earlier, I don't know where to go from here, so suggestions are welcome.

Ja matte ne: See you later/see you in a little while.

Haha: mother (ones own, when speaking of someone else's you say okaa-san)

Sakura: Cherry Blossoms

Kitsune: fox

Ja matte ne.


End file.
